Bring Me To Life
by psychobunny410
Summary: [Just to be safe it's rated R[song fic[one-shot] The Acolytes,Brotherhood, and X-Men are in there final battle. Something goes wrong during the storm that occurs during battle.Lancitty fic [R&R]


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I don't own anything but the idea and the song belongs to Evanescence.I'll be using their code names throughout the story somewhat.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
//How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
  
Leading you down into my core  
  
Where I've become so numb without a soul  
  
My spirit sleeping somwhere cold//  
  
Magneto's team(the Acolytes),the Brotherhood, and the X-Men were all fighting amongst each other.  
  
"Why Charles can't you see that the human race will never accept us?,"asked Magneto out of the battle field. "Erik let's settle this once and for all. Since you can't except living along side the human race," exclaimed Xavier also out on the side lines.  
  
With the last words of Charles Xavier spoke. All teams went at each other. Basically the Brotherhood fought everyone because they hated the Acolytes and the X-Men.  
  
Cyclops,Jean,Shadowcat, and Spyke were all having trouble against Quicksilver. Who decided to make a four on one battle by himself.  
  
"Come on you guys are to slow," said Pietro while taking a few cheap shots at the four.  
  
"Jean stop him," shouted Cyclops as he readied a blast.  
  
Jean used her telepathy to pick up a surprised Quicksilver who forgot about her power.Cyclops blasted him over to Spike's home made cage.  
  
As the four went to see who to help next.  
  
Remy was working on Iceman and Berzerker at the same time sorta.  
  
"Ray I can't keep this up against all of them," proclaimed Iceman dodging a card from Remy. "Just try Bobby cuz I have a feeling this is gonna be the final battle," claimed Berzerker as he shot electricity towards Remy.  
  
As Remy dodged he landed behind Iceman and knocked him out easily.This really made Berzerker mader. Which made him lose quicker against Remy.  
  
"Remy thought this thing was gonna be tougher than this," said Remy but he was paying attention to Rouge who took him out with easy.  
  
//Until you find it there and lead it back home  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark//  
  
In the heat of battle Quicksilver,Iceman,Berzerker,and Remy had been taking out. Now Wolverine had his handsful because of Colossus,Pyro,and Blob.   
  
"Ok bubs now I'm mad," Wolverine said as he charged and took out Pyro because of a surprise attack. Then Blob and Colossus started to fight each other. Which didn't surprise Wolverine and went to help out Nightcrawler.  
  
"AAAAHHHHHHH," yelled Nightcrawler as Scarlet Witch threw him into the side of a nearby building. She stormed over to where Nightcrawler was lying in the rubble.   
  
"Oh my head.Vhat vas that for?," said Nightcrawler as he got up holding his head in pain. "For you X-geeks getting in the wqay of me trying to get to Magneto," Scarlet Witch yelled while getting ready to take him out.   
  
"I don't think so," said Spyke and Wolverine as they jumped her. Which was bad for everyone but helpful for Nightcrawler to get out of the battle field. As all the wounded did and watched the battle. Which made them reconsider why they are fighting.  
  
//Bid my blood to run before I come undone  
  
Save me from the nothing I have become  
  
Now that I know what I'm without  
  
You can't leave me//  
  
The ones who pondered the question was Bobby,Ray,Remy,St.John,Pietro,Kurt,Logan,and Evan.Which was the people who stopped fighting mainly cuz of being injured(even if Logan didn't want to stop but he had his reasons).  
  
"Acolytes and Brotherhood you should fight togerther," protested Magneto. "Blob, Colossus he's right. There's more X-men left then from our own groups," said Avalanche in defeat. Blob and Colossus both agreed.  
  
This made Xavier worried because he knew that the rest of the X-Men were tired. Worst of all a real storm has begun.Magneto didn't seem to worried but more happy.  
  
"Blob destract the weather witch and I'll do the rest," Colossus said and Blob agreed. Blob did a good job cuz he started to throw anything and everything that was loosen in the midst of battle.  
  
Colossus climbed up to a high place above Storm who was protectong herself and throwing some stuff back at Blob.He jumped down, clapst both hands together and knocked Storm out. Logan ran out, picked up Storm, and ran back with her to safety.  
  
It basically was four on three on one fight left. While Xavier and Magneto stayed out of it until it was time for them to get involved.   
  
//Breathe into me and make me real  
  
Bring me to life  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
Wake me up inside//  
  
"Now Summers it's your turn to join your friends," Avalanche said as he shook the ground making a nearby wall to fall down on top of Cyclops.  
  
As Jean was staled to see if Scott would be alright. Blob took the chance and knocked her out and threw Jean out of the battle field to the others.  
  
(If anyone's keeping track of who's out and who's in I'll be kind to tell you. Out: Pietro,Bobby,Logan,Todd,Ray,Ororo,Scott,Jean,Remy,John,Evan,Kurt.  
  
In: Lance,Freddy,Kitty,Rogue,Wanda,Magneto,Xavier,Piotr)  
  
The storm was getting worse and worse as they battled on.Wanda's rage was getting the best of her as she fought with Rogue who took some of her power.  
  
//Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
Bid my blood to run before I come undone  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
Bring me to life//  
  
Shadowcat was trying to get to Magneto to stop him herself. Blob was battling with Colossus but both were getting very tired.Avalanche was doing his best to stop Shadowcat without hurting her with his power.  
  
"Like, stop Lance you know as well as I do that Magneto must be stopped," said Shadowcat dodging all attacks from Avalanche. "No Kit-Kat the human race must pay for condemoning us," replied Avalanche but as he did so.  
  
//Frozen inside without your touch without your love  
  
Darling only you are the life among the dead//  
  
Mass chaos broke out between Wanda,Rogue,and Magneto decided to cut in.  
  
"Stop Wanda this isn't gonna solve anything," shouted Magneto trying to calm her angry but like she listens to him. "No father you're wrong.Everyone's wrong," yelled Scarlet Witch as her power got out of control.  
  
Everyone on the side lines only could watch the outcome of everything.Xavier feared the worst that one of the mutants would get killed from all of this.  
  
"Wanda stop!," screamed Pietro as he too was in fear of his sister's power. Wanda didn't listen to Pietro but focused all her power towards Magneto. Avalanche,Rogue, and Shadowcat was to in shock to do anything.But the worst was yet to come as the storm got to its peak as thunder and lighting was constant.  
  
As Wanda was going to use her collective power on Magneto. A lighting bolt crashed right on the condemed building. Which made everyone flinch and made metal pipes, bricks and other building material to fall. Quicker than Pietro one of the metal pipes skewered Kitty in the side.  
  
Nobody saw what had happened to Kitty untill Lance looked over and saw the huge, narrow metal pipe in Kitty's side.  
  
Horror crossed Lance's face as quick as he shouted "Kitty NO!!!" and everyone looked over in the direction where Kitty was.  
  
//All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
  
Got to open my eyes to everything//  
  
Lance hurried over to Kitty's side and held her. Back to the group of people you could hear some crying,some asking why, and others walking towards Kitty. Magneto and Charles weren't even expecting none of this to happen.  
  
"Kitty wake up. Please open your eyes," said Lance with tears in his eyes. Kitty opened her eyes and screamed in pain with the wound. "Kitty it's alright.Everything's gonna be alright," said Lance trying to convince himself that it will be.  
  
"Lance...am I,like,going to die," Kitty said weakly as she was looking at him for the answer. "Don't talk like that pretty Kitty," said Lance as he gently stroke her face.  
  
"Evan, in this situation I feel the need to apologize about everything I've done to you," said Pietro on the verge of tears and being honest with Evan. "I know what you mean Pietro," replied Evan.  
  
Everyone was apologizing to their rivals except Scott. "See what the fighting has caused one of our own to meet the end, Erik," said Xavier trying to make him see the truth.  
  
"I always said 'I love you' but everytime I said it I didn't mean it as much as now Kitty." "I know Lance. I love you too," said Kitty weakly. This made Lance cry more knowing that his Kitty was dieing in his arms and Kitty kissed Lance. Making him jump a little.   
  
When Lance pulled away from the kiss he looked at Kitty. "See Lance your actually a good guy but with bad boy attitude. Don't forget Lance I'll always love you." As Kitty said the last words. She closed her eyes and her body went limp. Lance let out a scream of pain which let everyone now that Kitty was gone.  
  
Everyone just broke down because to everyone Kitty was a friend no matter what side she was on.   
  
//Without a thought without a voice without a soul  
  
Don't let me die here there must be something more  
  
Bring me to life//  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I know I didn't do accents except an attempt for Kurt but oh well.Also, I'm sorry for the huge fight seen by skipping around a lot.My first huge fight scene. Please review good or bad. And it is finished ^_^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
